Fight for You
by ThoughtsInTheWind
Summary: Eric sends a letter to Sookie, explaining the new dangers brought by the ire of the Authority. How will Sookie respond? Will she rise up to help Eric fight the threat, or will she finally say goodbye to a life with the supernatural?
1. Chapter 1

A/N So, here is my newest story, just because I couldn't stomach the ending of Season 4 and the ensuing reactions between Eric and Sookie in the current season. In any case, it's pretty AU. Story begins the day after Sookie silvers Tara in Episode 2 of Season 5. All that said, I hope you guys enjoy it and remember to leave me a review!

Disclaimer : I do not own the characters of this piece. The plots of True Blood, the characters and all other associated entities are either the property of Alan Ball or Charlaine Harris. Only the plot of this story is mine, insofar as I don't indicate that a particular section is taken from an episode of True Blood or from one of the books. This disclaimer applies to this chapter and all further chapters if any, in this body of work.

* * *

SPOV

My morning started off with a very large dose of personal anguish.

Silvering Tara was something I never sought to do, something I was pushed into given the circumstances surrounding her new state of being. Every time Lafayette looked at me, that anguish was reaffirmed over and over in my head.

Despite that, I was resolved to make the most of the day, as well as to try and take my mind off all my problems. As far as those two goals, I just decided on coffee and a well-worn back issue of Good Housekeeping. Thinking about it, it actually seemed a good strategy, one which surprisingly worked for most of my morning. The articles in the magazine helped to distract me a great deal, at least until I heard a knock on the door.

Rising from my armchair and opening it, I was startled to find a man in a suit, holding what looked to be a plain white envelope.

"Can I help you?" I asked him.

"Are you Sookie Stackhouse?"

"Yes I am. Is there something you needed?"

He shook his head at my question, thrusting the envelope into my hand instead. All he said was, "I will be back at five in the afternoon to collect your reply, miss."

After that, he just gave me a curt nod, not bothering to say goodbye before he left. I was just about to comment on his rudeness, until I found out about the sender of the letter.

To my huge surprise, the sudden delivery was actually from Eric. Quite like him, it was written on heavy card stock, my name elegantly inscribed on the outside of the envelope that contained it.

Despite my own valiant efforts not to care too much about the situation, I simply couldn't do it. Merely seeing the letter had given me a little thrill, much to my own consternation. Even so, I was happy to admit my love for Eric, even if we weren't currently together. I loved him simply because I knew the man beneath the vampire, the gentle fire behind the cold ice of his exterior. That same knowledge of him was why the letter possessed so much significance.

Also, even though it's a little embarrassing to confess, it was significant just because of who it came from. Yes, I'd let my Nordic vampire go, but that didn't mean I couldn't be ridiculously psyched that he sent me something.

Sitting back down on my living room armchair with my cup of coffee nearby, I opened the letter and began to read. For those few stolen moments in the light of the Louisiana morning, it was just Eric and me again.

_My beloved Sookie,_

_I must admit that I am at a loss for words in this letter. You might very well be smirking at that fact, saying to yourself that I would never be one caught speechless. To a great extent, that fact is of course true, and I know I've never given you cause to think otherwise. Even now I find myself unable to frame adequate words, knowing that the entire English language will never truly portray my entire depth of feeling towards you._

_Despite that linguistic handicap, I will still give this letter my most valiant effort. I feel you deserve such an effort, and that it will help you understand why I now feel as I do. Also, this letter might very well be the most important exchange between us, in view of the things that are soon to come to pass. _

_With that, I pray to you for one thing, and I hope you will grant it to me. Please don't be too curious about the future, for now. _

_Just read the rest of this letter, and I trust that you will come to the right course of action by its end. I have always had faith in you, and it is that same faith with which I continue to write this paltry attempt at explaining a great many things._

_Firstly, I must let you know that I am in much pain over your decision to let Bill and I go. Honestly, I could care less about his pain, but I feel I must be truthful with my own. Then, as now, I still wish that you would have picked me to be by your side. Your act of not picking Bill is of course some comfort, though I find that it matters very little once the dust has settled. _

_The selfish part of me thinks that your decision to let me go is wrong, perhaps even juvenile. That sentiment is from my hurt self, the very worst version of me. I know that you're likely to hate or to question what I just said, but perhaps by your benevolence, I will be safe from your wrath. I just wish to admit my hurts freely, and with the same openness I have always sought to have._

_I admit here and now that your decision wounded me deeply, causing me to react in ways I did not expect of myself. For one, and it may not matter given the future, I actually said 'Fuck Sookie' at one point in the very recent past. I heard you scream though I knew not why, and so did Bill. __At that point he wanted to come to your aid, and I told him not to. _

_For that selfishness, I am sorry. I will say again that I was hurt, but I refrain from defending myself further. I can only say that I deeply resented your choice, and I think I extended that same resentment to you as the chooser._

_With that in mind, the recent past is actually of little consequence now, for reasons you shall discover later in this letter. _

_Even if that's so, I feel it necessary to tell you that I do respect your decision. It seems, against my own wishes, that the greater part of me desires only your happiness. This is an uncharacteristic desire I never had before we met. To that end, I must tell you that I wish you no ills, and that I hope your decision has caused you to gain some peace of mind. _

_I am strong, after all, and I can deal with my own pain. I only beg you to know that all I've ever desired is to see you happy and at peace._

_For now though, I must turn to the more pressing reasons why I wrote this in the first place. As I pen these words, I am in my office at Fangtasia, thinking of what is to happen next. If this letter has even landed in your dainty little hands, then my day man has done well and escaped scrutiny as I commanded._

_Why scrutiny, you ask? Well, allow me to explain. __Now that I am in Shreveport, you cannot possibly berate me for what I am to say. Additionally, you are reading this in the daytime, and you do not know where I rest anyway._

_ I thank the gods for such small favors._

_To clarify your sure confusion, Bill and I are currently on a mission to save you and ourselves. We are on that mission because we killed Nan Flanagan, a member of the Vampire Authority. Yes, I know you're angry, but as I requested, let me explain. _

_We killed her in view of what happened at the Festival of Tolerance, during which you shot me with your light. __As you know, I was not in my right mind then, at least until you shot me with said light. _

___The positive result of that shot is known to you. The negative effect is that Nan saw, an outcome which forced us to eliminate her for your safety's sake. In doing so, we provoked the ire of the Authority, who captured us and have judged us worthy of the true death. At the very last moment, Bill bargained for our lives using Russell Edgington. With his usual drawl, he told them that the deranged king of Mississippi was on the loose, and that we would be the ones to capture him._

___Slightly idiotic, if you ask me, though I suppose it did buy us some time._

___At that point, let me tell you, the Chancellors of the Authority were shocked at Bill's pronouncement. I do not know what Compton told you on that same front, but __I'm sure Herveaux has already endeavored to tell you of Russell's escape._

_In view of that piece of news, I would like to apologize to you. _

_Not killing Russell was my decision, a decision I've now come to regret with each passing second. I regret not thinking of your safety, and I also regret my lack of resolve regarding his elimination. Hence, I will just apologize to you, even if you feel I don't deserve it in the least. Hell, if things go down as I expect they will, my worthiness will be a moot point anyway._

_You see, now that Russell is on the loose, he is most certainly gunning for my death as well as Bill's. It certainly didn't help that Compton promised the Authority we would either capture Russell, or die trying. His words were a bit too morbid, don't you think? _

_As if that wasn't enough, he also told them that we accepted and expected our deaths either way. Fucking idiot._

_At this point, I do admit we didn't quite think the consequences through, with regards to killing Nan. Now the Authority expects us to make good on Bill's promise, though I am more than a little sure we will die in trying to do so, exactly as Compton said. Still, I know we must just focus on dealing with the repercussions. There is no longer any room left to dwell on what could have been, so we must hope for the best and try to act intelligently._

_Having said all the above, I hope you can listen to me with regard to the next things I'm going to say. They are perhaps the most important parts of this letter, the ones that carry the most weight and the most possibility._

_First, know this, Sookie Stackhouse. Unlike Compton, I do not accept my own demise. _

_Bill is a soldier, but he is nothing more than a conscript. I am a warrior, and I will not sit still and be slaughtered. Of course, it is of some comfort that Bill is with me in the quest to kill Russell, but having him is so minor in the greater scheme of things. It can't be denied that he is young, so I'm not quite sure what he can really contribute at this point. _

_Therefore, I would like to make an assurance for myself only. I wish to assure you that I will not go down easily._

_Even now, as I write this to you, Pam is contacting numerous allies. I am owed many favors, and I have friends willing to die at my side. Still, the odds are stacked against all of us. As many often say, authority always tends to win. For all our sakes, I just hope that tendency will change. The alternative is clearly too awful and too depressing to contemplate anyway. In simple terms, I must again admit that I no longer know what's to happen, nor am I sure if we will win this particular battle. _

_Yes, I have come to terms with the possibility that I may die, but I've accepted only that - a possibility. There is of course a difference between Bill and I, in that respect. Compton has accepted death itself, and I accept only the potential of the same. _

_It is this crucial difference which dictates my will to fight, and ma__ke no mistake, my Sookie - I will fight. Running has never been my way, as you so aptly told me. I may die in the fight, but I will die on my feet like the Viking I am._

_Still, if in the end fate decides that true death is my lot, I want you to remember some vital things. If ever you are to take away anything from the relationship we share, please take with you these statements of mine._

_First, please don't forget that I admire your strength and courage. Never in my thousand years have I met someone so strong and so brave. You have faced many enemies in your short life and you have faced them squarely, showing insight and intelligence as you did so. You have sacrificed yourself for those you love, and you have fought for them with great tenacity. _

_For those acts of yours, I respect you. For your determination to save those you love, I am in awe of you. Finally, for choosing to count me among those worth saving, I love you with all my heart._

_Secondly, please remember as well that I am grateful to you for the loving kindness you have shown me. During my amnesia, you were my last sacred anchor to reality, the only thing that kept me safe in my self-ignorance. _

_For that same kindness, I thank you, my Sookie. _

_I thank you for taking me off the road and into your home. _

_I thank you for washing my feet and comforting my fears._

_Most of all, I thank you deeply for giving me the chance to love you. Having been given that chance, I regret nothing and instead I am grateful for everything._

_Lastly, thank you for being the sun in my endlessly empty nights. You have become a beacon against the darkness of my life, a new source of hope in my constant existence. __You have been without a doubt my redemption and my grace, Sookie Stackhouse. _

_Do not forget that._

_Above all things, know that despite the hurt I feel, I am and always will be committed to keeping you safe. Like Bill promised the Authority, I promise you one thing as well._

_I will love and protect you forever, or I will die trying. Whatever happens from here on out, please promise me you'll remember that. __If you do, I will welcome the possibility of death, and I will do so free from fears and from regrets. _

_At this point in my letter, I have only one last thing to ask._

_My dear, strong Sookie - will you fight with me? _

_Always yours,_

_Eric_

Quite against my own will, I found my own hot tears staining the paper. Even my coffee went forgotten, lost in a haze of worry for the warrior vampire I knew I loved. Rising from my chair, I found myself some materials and carefully composed my reply to his beautiful letter.

By five in the afternoon, I once again opened the door to the man in the suit, hoping to God he would bring my message safely into Eric Northman's hands.

* * *

A/N There you go, guys - how'd you like it? That said, I'll gauge the interest for this story. If I find that there's enough interest, then I will continue it. Otherwise, consider it a one-shot with an open ending. Remember to tell me what you guys want and I look forward to your review. To the readers of FTL, please be informed that Chapter 8 will be up this Sunday!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N First, I turned on anonymous reviews, so feel as free as you like to leave me your thoughts. Second, as you may have guessed with this update, I am planning to expand this story fully into a multi-chapter work. Here you are with the second part of FFY, and thanks for your interest in the first chapter!

* * *

EPOV

I tapped my long fingers on the wood of my desk. The constant, repetitive noise was a comfort to me, calming me far more than I would have ever expected. Beyond the closed door of my office at the bar, I listened to the sounds of Fangtasia, happy to know that everything was as it should be. Given my precarious situation with the Authority, I could no longer afford any other complications. Outmaneuvering the chancellors was a full-time job in and of itself. Any other dalliances or problems would only push me farther into the pit of my demise.

For the moment though, I was happy to note that I at least had some time to plan my next moves. Bill did offer to plan together, but I only viewed him as a potential detractor all things considered. He didn't really understand my way of operating anyway. To my delight and relief, there _was_ one person who _did_ understand me, and that was Sookie.

Yes, I also had Pam to ask input from, but there were some things about me only Sookie could fully grasp. Knowing that was both soothing and hurtful at the same time.

On one hand, it was soothing because it gave me a sense of being anchored, of belonging. In a world that constantly changed at a fast pace around me, Sookie provided a lifeline to my entire history via her unique view of my personality.

I often found myself surprised by the insight she showed me, springing forth in the most unexpected of moments. To that end, even though she prided herself on being the gracious Southern belle, I knew she was a warrior like me in heart and mind. Knowing her mindset, I was _almost _sure she would stand and fight.

To be honest though, I was divided on the methodology I used to reach out to her. Half of me sent the letter to coerce her, to show her how dire the situation really was. Much the same way, I also sent it to draw her to me, to convince her that my feelings were deep and unfaltering, where she was concerned. It was a selfish method I employed, that much I could concede.

Even so, I consoled myself with the thought that thousand-year old habits were hard to break on such short notice. Before I could contemplate further on myself though, I heard two distinct knocks on the door.

"Enter," I said, in my usual tone of voice.

Upon opening, it was my child as I'd expected, holding a letter which made me burn with a shocking amount of joy. "Good evening, my master. Bobby Burnham dropped this off just now, all cloak-and-dagger like you asked."

"Hand it here and go back to your duties," I said, with a dismissive wave of my hand. Through the maker-child bond we shared, I could still sense her jealousy and unease over Sookie. I couldn't afford to deal with those feelings now.

Pam did hesitate for all of five seconds, but in the end she handed me the letter. "What exactly is it in that envelope anyway? Add to all this secrecy shit, you disappeared and left me worrying, and then you turned up with douchebag Compton, of all people. Even more, you're always shut up in here whenever you do visit. What the fuck is going on, Eric?"

"Pam, stop your worrying. Everything will be fine." Truth be told, I wasn't too sure that would be the case. For all I knew, Sookie's letter could be detailing her refusal. It was an awful possibility to contemplate, but I had to accept that.

Through our bond, I picked up Pam's surprise at my soft tone. I took the blame for that surprise, knowing I'd been on a short leash with her as of recently. My anger was due to her rocket stunt at Moon Goddess Emporium, though I'd since come to realize she actually acted for the best that evening.

"Are you sure it will be, master?" she asked. "You seem uneasy. You've been that way since you turned up with Bill. Where have you been?"

_I almost became Ike fucking Appelbaum, right before I was captured by the Authority and tortured. And I met Nora again, but only the gods know where she is now. Add to that, Edgington is free, so I can really say fuck my life._

"Nothing you need concern yourself with, my child," I said, in direct contrast with my thoughts. I could also feel that Pam wanted my reassurance, so I stood and went over to her. Cradling her face in my hands, I whispered, "Don't worry. All will be well, and I forgive you for what you did that night with the witches. Now I see you did exactly as I taught you to do."

Pam was unable to respond verbally after that. Over the course of my words, I'd picked up on her emotions, feeling her transition from surprise to acceptance. Before long, that same acceptance gave way to barely-restrained euphoria, all because of her confirmed return to my good graces.

Related to such euphoria, her efforts at controlling her reactions made me smile. My child was so like me in many ways.

For a long time, Pam was silent as we looked at each other. Soon enough, my reverently-whispered name was the only thing that issued from her lips. Sensing that she desired further proof that we were okay, I pulled her into a sudden embrace. Even though it was somewhat brief, that close contact was filled with much meaning, all the same.

"I have never regretted turning you Pamela, not even once." I kissed her forehead as I knew she loved. "You must know, you've made me very proud, my child."

"Thank you," she said, sinking into our embrace for a short moment. Alas, that intimacy was short-lived as she recovered her composure. Her tone now changed, she said, "Start talking, master. You've had me contacting so many people, sweeping for bugs, going all medieval on Bobby. Are you planning to overthrow Bill or has something happened?"

For many seconds, I contemplated not telling her anything, despite her insistent request. Even so, I came to the conclusion that keeping Pam ignorant would serve no one's purposes at all. As far as my admission went, I just gave her a long look, knowing she would understand.

As perceptive as ever, she asked, "Who'd you piss off this time?"

Against my own wishes, I found myself laughing. "Astute as always, Pamela. All I need to tell you is that Bill and I killed Nan Flanagan. I'm sure you know what that entails." Once I finished my sentence, I braced myself for the lecture that came soon after. As I'd wagered, her voice was soon ringing in my sensitive ears.

"The fuck is wrong with you two? Why do you always piss off the wrong people?" She leveled me with a death glare, her hands on her hips. "You killed her for Sookie, didn't you? You'd never kill Nan without a reason."

"Astute again," I said. "Needless to say, we must secure all the help we can get. Politically, we need to outmaneuver the entire Vampire Authority if we want to survive this in any way. All things considered, we actually have a fair chance if we play our cards right."

My progeny shook her head. "A fair chance? How could you even think of a fair chance? This is the Authority we're talking about."

I gestured for her to calm down. "This is the Authority, yes, but they are not united. Turning certain chancellors to our side would be our best bet, along with making a show of our own power. After all, the head of the Authority is easily defeated if we can only get to him. Roman, as revered as he is, is only five hundred years old. Some Guardian, if you think about it."

"Is that what they call their leader, this Roman? The _Guardian_?"

I nodded. "Roman is the head of the Authority by his self-proclamation, if I've guessed right. He achieved that by his own smarts, which I can certainly respect. Young as he is, he's charismatic, or at least that's what I'm told."

"That's noted, then. Roman is the Guardian and head of the Authority. The fact that he's half your age is good news for us, of course. How about the others?"

"Salome is around Godric's age, but she is ambivalent, as far as I know. At this point in time, I'm not quite sure whose side she's on. Still, from what I saw and heard of her during my capture, she leans towards letting Bill and I live. She shares this propensity with another chancellor, named Kibwe."

"Who the fuck is Kibwe? Eric, how do you know so much about the Authority?"

"What have I always told you, Pamela? Knowledge is survival to us immortals. If we can turn the tide in our favor through what we know, so much the better. Perhaps I'll explain it all to you one day." I stroked her cheek once. "As for your question, Kibwe is a vampire of African descent. I don't know his age, but his position on the issue of Bill and I seems to be benevolent."

"Mm-hmm. Anyone else I should know about in their little club?"

"The other chancellors - Dieter, Alexander and Rosalyn - all agree that we deserve the true death, but it remains to be known whether their allegiances will change in the future. Nan is of course gone, while I am at a loss as to the current state of the last chancellor. Her name is Nora Gainsborough."

"Alright, Nora Gainsborough. Why the face, though? You looked sad when you mentioned her. Is she of importance somehow?"

I nodded again, launching into an explanation of the secret I'd kept a long time from her. It wasn't a long explanation by any means, but Pam was a fountain of questions at the end. Given her shock, I understood her inability to believe that I wasn't Godric's only child. For myself, I was just glad she didn't press me too much on the issue.

Her only reaction was, "Telling me about your Authority-contact-slash-secret-sister doesn't matter to me for the most part, so I won't grill you. However, my crafty maker, you better tell me now if you made another child. Did you?" Her eyes were searching, even a tad accusatory.

I shook my head. "I have made no one but you, Pam. You need not worry about that."

"Good. For a moment there, I was planning to coerce shoes out of you if you had."

I chuckled. "I'm sure you would have, child. Given your plans though, I may get you shoes - for a price. After all, I do recall you badgering me for that new pair of Louboutins recently."

As I expected, her eyes lit up, predatory in their consumerism. "The badgering still stands, my wealthy master. Please name your terms."

Bingo. Now was my chance to finally ensure Pam's exit. "My terms are simple, child," I said. "Only that you leave. Leave me to read the letter and your Louboutins are yours. Doesn't that sound good, dear one?"

Her only response was a smile, the same one that always indicated a coming blow to the limits of my credit card. Her fangs were in full display. "We have a deal then, it seems. I'll see you when I see you?"

"Mm-hmm. Go tend to the vermin for me, and then later on we will talk if we need to."

"Of course," she said. "I'll be listening."

With another nod and a careful sway of her hips, Pam exited my office with her usual verve and elegance. Finally alone, I turned my full attention to Sookie's letter.

"Let's see what you have for me, beloved," I said under my breath, opening the envelope and unfurling the contents in front of my eager eyes. As my mind began to take in her words, it seemed as if Fangtasia itself disappeared into nothingness around me.

_Dear Eric,_

_If your letter to me is any indication, you're never really at a loss for words. It was a beautiful letter, and I admit it's left me thinking about you more than I care to. Your honesty certainly helped your case, so I congratulate you on that end. Despite that, I'd like to remind you to hold your horses. _

_This isn't really about us right now, and we can't afford to focus on ourselves just yet. Rather than us, this current exchange is about our history and fighting together to protect the people and things we care about._

_You mentioned in your letter that you basically wanted me to fuck off, at one point. I understand that, and I'd like for you to know that fact. I know I've left you hurt, just the same as I've left Bill hurting too. I don't know why I expected otherwise. After all, you can never love two people at the same time, not without hurting one or both of them. In any case, I'm sorry I caused you pain. _

_I've come to understand that pain is a necessary part of my life, but you have to know I don't wish it on you in any way. I also realize that I still caused you pain despite my desire not to, which is why I'm taking this opportunity to say I'm sorry._

_Exactly as you said in your letter, I'll apologize to you, even if you think I don't deserve it in the least. I wouldn't hold your lack of forgiveness against you, Eric - you have to know that._

_Now, given what I just said, I'd also like to say thank you for many things. _

_First off, thank you for protecting me. Even when we still sort of hated each other, you were protective of me in so many ways. God only knows why you were like that, but I'm very grateful that you were. I realize that this is probably the first time I've said thank you for those things, so I'm sorry for the delay. Let me repeat - thank you for protecting me, Eric._

_Second, thank you for your strong personality. Again I know this is the first time I've said such a thing, but I'd like you to remember that your strength and your stubborn confidence in your knowledge has helped me more than you know. _

_By now I've lost count of how many arguments we had, but those arguments often shed light on the things I needed to discover at that time. Much the same way, the talks between us often gave me new insights I hadn't thought of before. For such assistance, I'm very thankful to you._

_Last, I'd like to show my gratitude to you for your love. During the time you spent at my house, I felt loved as never before. Yes you may have had amnesia then, but I don't care. You loved me so strongly and you never let me forget it. You made me feel significant and you reminded me of my value. Most of all, you showed yourself to me. _

_I can't tell you how honored I am that I found out about the Viking behind the vampire, the same way I discovered the man behind the sheriff. It's a discovery I'll always treasure, I promise you that. _

_As for you and Bill killing Nan - well, this is where things get sticky. Still, before anything, I'd like to tell you that I will fight by your side. I don't know if you expected that reaction or not, but I'd like to enlighten you as to the reasons for why I'll risk my life yet again._

_In simple terms, I suppose, I'm fighting because I owe it to you. I owe it because you killed Nan for my sake, so I suppose that helping is just quid pro quo. As I said before though, that's the most simplistic rationale for my decision. _

_If you complicate things, there's so much more behind my assent to this battle. I said yes to you because it's you who asked me. I'm never going to turn my back on you, especially given the history between us. Yes, I did let you go that night with Bill, but you're still a huge part of my life. Now that you're in danger, I'd never forgive myself for turning my back on you when you needed me. most_

_And no, Eric - this is not a decision I made because of some sense of duty. Please don't think that I'm helping you because I feel obligated to do so. Yes, I do feel that obligation in a way, but it matters very little in the great scheme of things. Far more largely, I decided to fight because I love the ones I'm fighting for._

_Don't be surprised, my infuriating Viking. I love you even if we're not together. I still worry about you, and I think of you often. Not surprisingly, your ridiculously-beautiful letter compounded the frequency of said thoughts. As I write this, I can just see you smirking at that possibility._

_Still, I've never been more worried about you than now. Our struggles against Marnie kind of pale in comparison to the shit we're currently in. I have to admit that I don't know much about the Authority sadly, so you're gonna have to brief me at some point. To tell you the truth, Bill told me very little about how vampires govern themselves. Sure, I know about kings and queens, and of course I know about sheriffs, but I don't know much beyond that. _

_You see, Bill and I never talked about such things too much. As for you and me, you couldn't tell me given your amnesia, so don't blame yourself, Eric._

_Anyhow, what's the plan, oh big Viking warrior? I'm pretty sure that even with his best head on, Bill won't be able to pull this off. Given that, I'm almost certain that you're at the helm. Knowing you, all that ally-contacting is par for the course when shit like this goes down. On a completely unrelated note, Lord help me, I've been cursing like a sailor. If Gran knew, she'd be rolling in her grave. Even so, I think she can cut me a little slack. _

_After all, what is the appropriate reaction when you find out Russell Edgington is free? I have an answer - you freak out._

_As if that wasn't enough, the Authority is now on our tail, so we've really got it made as far as our mother-load of troubles. Still, I do admit that your leadership is comforting in a situation like this. If anyone can mastermind an epic plan to ensure our survival, it will be you. I mean, for all I know, the letter you sent could have been part of some evil master plan like you always seem to have. Part or not, it served its purpose - I'm gonna fight with you, and I'm not backing out of that decision._

_I'm going to fight because I'm actually kinda tired of running. God knows that trouble will always catch up to me anyway. More importantly, I'm going to fight because you're worth fighting for. _

_Don't you dare forget that, Eric Northman. I'm sure your ego is plenty enough for us both, but don't you dare forget that you're worth it._

_Anxiously waiting to see you and get briefed,_

_Sookie_

_PS. No, you're not just worth it because of the sex. Don't you dare think that. Knowing you though, you're probably convinced that it's a contributor to your worth. I must admit - it does contribute. Still, you're worth it, amazing sex notwithstanding._

_PPS. I can't believe I just said that. Your mightily corrupting influence is rubbing off on me. Also knowing you, you only remembered the rubbing off on me part, right?_

The end of the letter provoked a huge bout of my laughter. Once I got to her postscripts, all of my seriousness got obliterated, in exchange for the happiness that she knew me so well. To my own great delight, the letter was undeniably Sookie, so infused with the fire and personality that I loved so much.

With every word I'd read, I grew more convinced that she was my perfect mate in every way. And yes, even though I did carry on a bit with Nora, the letter renewed my resolve to pursue its sender. Even compared to my dear vampire sister, the possibility of having Sookie was more worth the effort I planned to expend.

Oh yes - I would pursue my fiery Stackhouse. I would pursue her and make her permanently mine, all the while masterminding a plan to survive the coming onslaught.

After all, my little spitfire of a fairy was right in her assumption - I really was at the helm of this whole operation. If I played my cards right, I'd not only ensure my survival, but I'd also get my infuriatingly perfect girl in the end.

* * *

A/N Yep, that's the end of it. Remember, anonymous reviews are already on, so as to maximize the possibility of feedback. Tell me what you think and any things you may want to see in the coming chapters!


	3. Sequel Note

Sequel Announcement :

I apologize if you guys got this as an update. I'd just like to inform everyone that Fight for You is now complete, as indicated in the story properties. Even so, I'm currently working on the sequel to the story and I'm fifteen pages in as of this writing. If you guys were interested in FFY, please do take the time to put me on author alert so you don't miss out on the sequel's publication.

To make up for the foiled excitement I put you through, below is but a small preview of the sequel for your pleasure. It's still unedited as I'm currently waiting on a request I made for a beta, but I wanted to give you guys a small peek into the future. It's in our favorite Viking's point-of-view, since I myself crave an understanding of Eric Northman.

* * *

Sequel Preview :

In my self-ignorance, I had thought Sookie was the sun. My fiery Stackhouse was everything to me, the whole point of existing in a world where I didn't know myself. She was the anchor and yet the ship, the rope that moored me and the blade that cut it. In my amnesia, she was the portal to secure reality and to grand adventures, the key to safety and the bringer of the new. When I didn't know myself, Sookie knew me. Now that I already knew my history, Sookie was still the sunlight in my life.

Yes, she was still the glorious sun, that much I knew. Even if her light had become slightly dimmed by the darkness of our separation, my heart still understood one vital truth it couldn't deny. In the words of F. Scott Fitzgerald - I loved her, and that was the beginning and the end of everything.

* * *

A Small Favor :

What do you guys think of the preview? Secondly, do you guys have any requests and predictions on the things to come for Eric and Sookie? You know me, I like to know such things. You can leave your thoughts, if any, through a review!


End file.
